Adella
Adella — pegazica, mama , żona, córka. Jej zajęciem jest zajmowaniem się domem i rodziną i prowadzenie programu "Kucykowa Pani Domu" Jak powstała Kiedy pisałam artykuł o Gun Hatredzie pomyślałam sobie (hmmm... a jeśli zrobie jego całą rodzinę) i zrobię! Tak to na razie początek ale się zrobi to co się postanowiło. Został adoptowany przez Cleo. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Klacz ma długie brązowe włosy. Zawsze były takie z natury. Grzywa jest upleciona w warkocz podobnie jak ogon. Na końcu warkocza zawiązana jest cyjanowa gumka. Skrzydła Skrzydła klaczy czasami sprawiają kłopot. W pracy czasami obijają się o ceramikę, która potem pęka w sposób spotkania się ceramiki z podłogą. Natomiast w życiu codziennym nigdy nie sprawiają kłopotu. Oczy Adella ma oczy koloru pomarańczowego. Rzucają się w oczy iż są bardzo żarówiastym kolorem przy takich barwach jakie ma klacz. Ubarwienie Pegazica ma jasno szary kolor sierści. Sama sądzi że ten kolor bardzo pasuje jej do reszty. Charakter Zalety Klacz jest bardzo spokojna i wyluzowana. Jest na ogół odważna lecz jak zobaczy pająka.... każdy wie co dalej... xD Wady Wadą jest to że jest czasem nerwowa i nieuprzejma. Zajęcie Jej zajęciem jest zajmowanie się domem. Zawsze ma czas dla dzieci i męża który wraca z pracy. Lubi sprzątać.Jak skończy sprzątać to najzwyczjniej idzie oglądać telewizje. I idzie do pracy ale bardzo żadko bo pracuje jako prowadząca programu "Kucykowa Pani Domu". Historia znaczka Kiedy Adella była jeszcze mała nie lubiała sprzątać. Rosalie jej mama kazała jej sprzątać. Kiedy Adella tak sprzątała i sprzątała pomyślała: Czemu moi bracia nie chcą mi pomóc? Wiedziała że Messi trenuje ciężko piłke ale Less?" Pognała do pokoju braci. Less oglądał telewizje na łóżku. Messi poszedł trenować piłkę. Adella krzyknęła: "LESSIE MARSZ DO SPRZĄTANIA!" ale Less tylko odpowiedział: Ty jesteś do sprzątania nie ja. Adella wyszła z pokoju i pomyślała: Może kiedy wysprzątam cały dom zanim mama i tata wrócą dadzą mi odpocząć? Jak pomyślała tak postąpiła. Wysprzątała dom ale nie dokładnie gdy skończyła coś ją tknęło poczuła jakby lubiła sprzątać. I wysprzątała cały dom z ręką na sercu. Gdy jej rodzice wrócili bardzo się ucieszyli. Pochwalili ją i zagonili Lessa do pracy. Adella bardzo się ucieszyła gdy ujrzała że ma znaczek. Jej znaczek to wycieraczka do kurzu Inne zajęcia Adella pływa i uczy się tańca towarzyskiego z jej mężem. Tańczy też różne nowoczesne tańce. Bardzo też lubi latać. Chodzi także na fitness. Mistyczne Zwierciadło i Wróżba o mężu Kiedy Adella była małą klaczą śniło jej się że znalazła w jej domu mistyczne zwierciadło. Było ono bardzo błyszczące i bardzo połyskiwało. Kiedy Adella weszła do niego stała się Alicornem. Przeszła do innego świata. To była Equestria. Była w zamku królewskim w Canterlocie. Wiedziała gdzie jest ale nie wiedziała gdzie są księżniczki. Wybiegła z zamku. Ujrzała smutne kucyki. Podeszła do Guna (Jej przyszłego męża). Zapytała go co tu się dzieje. Gun pokłonił się jej nisko mówiąc do niej księżniczko. Adella nie wiedziała o co chodzi ale wie jedno musi się dowiedzieć co tu się stało. Zapytała Guna jeszcze raz. On odpowiedział jej że nie docenialiśmy księżniczek i one przestały panować nad Equestrią. Adella przypomniała sobie że ma przecież róg ale nie wiedziała jak z niego korzystać. Nie umiała rzucać czarów ale umiała latać. Poleciała do Ponyville. Tam spotkała również smutne kucyki. Spotkała też całą szóstke przyjaciółek. Podeszła do Twillight i zapytała ją czy jest może świadoma jak można namówić księżniczki do powrotu. Twillight spojrzała na nią i powiedziała że jak alikorn z innego wymiaru może jedynie namówić księżniczki. Adella wiedziała więc co ma zrobić. Nagle rzuciła czar po którym widziała co się stało. To było straszne. Kucyki narzekały że księżniczki nic nie robią tylko dzień i noc. Księżniczki się fochnęły i odleciały. Adella nagle ujrzała przeszłość. Była już dorosła i szła do ołtarza żenić się. Ona żeniła się z Gunem. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nagle wizja się urwała lecz sen dalej trwał. Rzuciła kolejny czar tym razem widziała gdzie księżniczki są. One są w Kryształowym Królestwie! Adella wzbiła się w górę i poleciała najszybciej jak potrafi. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce widziała księżniczke nocy i dnia. Weszła czym prędzej do zamku i przerywając rozmowę księżniczki dnia i nocy z Księżniczką Cadence.Opowiedziała księżniczką co się stało a one zrozumiały jaki błąd popełniły. W tym momencie sen się urwał. Był już ranek a słońce świeciło na niebie. Adella bardzo się ucieszyła. Morał tej opowieści jest taki : Zawsze doceniaj to co masz. I wiecie już do czego prowadzi nieposłuszeństwo wobec księżniczek. Adella bardzo żałowała obudzenia. Przygoda w Lesie Everfree Pewnego razu Adella wybrała się do Lasu Everfree do Zecory na kawkę O.O. Kiedy była już w lesie usłyszała patykowilki. Wzniosła się w powietrze aby ujrzeć co się stało. Patykowilki zaatakowały straż przy lesie. Adella podleciała by im pomóc. W tym samym czasie jeden patykowilk zauważył ją. Rzucił się na nią i zranił jej skrzydło. Adella upadła na ziemię ale pokonała patykowilka. Wszystkim innym zajęła się już straż. Adella poszła do Zecory na kawkę i wszystko później toczyło się normalnie. Gala Gran Galopu i poznanie się z Gunem Adella dostała bilet na Galę Grand Galopu. Z chęcią wybrała się na nią. Rarity wybrała dla niej fryzurę i sukienkę :) Adella wyglądała jak ze snów. Może na tej focie nie ma szukienki ale sukienka była piękna :D. Jak była na gali bawiła się jak młoda. Orkiestra grała. Wszystkie pary tańczyły. Byli jej bracia Less i Messi. Tańczyli ze swoimi żonami bo byli o 10 lat starsi od Adelli. Adella myślała, że jest jedyna sama na tej gali, a w tym samym momencie zauważył ją samotny ogier. To był Gun Hatred. Podszedł do niej. Przedztawił się i zapytał czy może prosić ją do tańca. Adella zgodziła się i zatańczyła z na nowo poznanym ogierem. Tańczyli i tańczyli. Gun przeprosił ją na chwilę i wszedł do pobliskiego sklepu z biżuterią. Gdy wrócił oświadczył się Adelli. Klacz nie była nigdy tak szczęśliwa. Pocałowała Guna i dalej razem spędzali miłosne chwile sam na sam. Tydzień później odbył się ślub a,rok później urodziła się ich córka Alexandra a, rok po niej ich syn Alex Messi jej brat Messi jest Delfiniarzem. Zajmuje się delfinami i jego znaczek to dwa delfiny jeden jaśniejszy drugi ciemniejszy. Ma dwukolorową grzywę. Piłkarzem jest tak na boku. Zawsze ją trenuje a w dzieciństwie trenował ją jeszcze bardziej tylko teraz ma prace. Ma aktualnie 32 lata. Jest miły i zawsze chodzi happy ^^. Jest opiekuńczy i zawsze pomoże swojemu młodszemu bratu i siostrze bo jest najstarszy z rodzeństwa. Less jej drugi brat Adella ma też drugiego starszego brata którym jest Less. Ma on 30 lat i jest w ekipie Wonderbolts. Ma taki sam znaczek jak reszta ekipy. Zajmuje się lataniem w Akademi Wonderbolts. Jest miły spokojny i opanowany. Ma czarną grzywę i szarą śierść. Ma pomarańczowe oczy jak cała rodzina. Zawsze zajmuje się swoją młodszą siostrą. Pokaz Mody Przed rozpoczęciem kariery jako prowadząca program "Kucykowa Pani Domu" Adella zajmowała się pokazami mody. Występowała w najróżniejszych krajach jako modelka. Najbardziej zabłysnęła jednak w Los Pegasus oraz Manehatanie thumb|Pozuje :) Thank you very much Cleo. Jednak potem okazało się iż kierownik ciężko zachorował a potem umarł. Firma modelek runęła a marzenie Adelli o zostaniu Miss Ponyville było niemożliwe. Bardzo się tym zasmucała jednak zbytnio nie przejmowała się tym gdyż następnego dna pocztą przyszedł list z prośbą czy klacz mogła by przyjść na casting do programu przeznaczonym dla niej. Adella zgodziła się z wielką chęcią gdyż program był jej przeznaczeniem. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem